Tsubasa no Sakura
by korin-chan07
Summary: All is well until a mysterious strong power made the Sakura Cards go crazy and act on their own! what's gonna happen? read it! :D
1. Chapter 1

Hi=)  
a CCS/TC Crossover. Sorry for some typographical errors. =D  
I want to say thank you to Wings of Wind for helping me out with this.

Here goes nothing! Please enjoy!

"Tsubasa no Sakura"

It was another normal day at the Kinomoto Residence…

"Hoe! I'm gonna be late!"

"You're getting late every day!"

"Mou! Onii-chan! … I'm going! Bye!" And Sakura ran off to school. It's the first day of junior high. She stopped using the skates now. While walking, well, running, to school, she remembered about her dream…

*DREAM

Sakura is standing under the gates of Tsukimine Shrine, then a girl who is wearing strange clothes, appeared in front of her. She has emerald eyes and short auburn hair but her face is dark and blurry.

"Who are you…?"

"Be careful…"

"Hoe…?" Then, a blinding white light appeared.

*END of DREAM

"I wonder if that's a premonition. I didn't had one for the past few years." When she reached the aforementioned shrine, she stopped.

She stood there quietly till someone patted her on the shoulder. "Oi." She turned around and saw the man of her life, Syaoran. "What's wrong? We're getting late."

She shook her head and smiled. "No! It's nothing. Let's go!" Sakura ran away and Syaoran felt a strange aura coming from inside the shrine. "What –"

"Syaoran-kun! Hurry up!"

He smiled and followed.

*AFTER SCHOOL

"Sakura, do you want to come with me to the Tsukimine Shrine?"

"Hoe? How did you know that I want to go there?"

"Eh? I didn't know. I just felt a strange aura there this morning so I want to check it out."

"I see. Let's go?"

"Yeah."

The couple walked to the shrine holding each other's hand (in short HHWW! xD).

When they reached Tsukimine Shrine, they both felt the aura, a very strong one. They walked in and felt another aura. Scared, Sakura wrapped her arms around Syaoran.

"They're not… not… g-- … g—"

"Ghosts? I don't know…"

"HOOOOOEEEEEE!!!"

Syaoran covered his ears then he saw something from above. "Oi. Sakura! Look!"

Sakura looked at it and her eyes widened.

Four persons and a fluffy white thing appears out of nowhere in front of them.

Sakura saw the young girl and the girl saw her.

Syaoran saw the young guy and he saw him.

"Hoe?" "Eh?" "Eh?" "Eh?"

The four blinked.

"Hoe?!" "Eh?!" "Eh?!" "Eh?!"

"Oh my… This world's Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun, ne? Nice to meet you! I'm Fay! This is Kuro-rin and Moko-chan!" Fai, who's wearing a blue coat with hood, pointed at the big guy, who's wearing a big black cape that covers his whole body, and the fluffy white thing.

"Hoe? Anou… how about these two…? They look like us… just a little older…" Sakura is almost whispering behind Syaoran.

"You referred us as this world's Sakura and Syaoran, do you mean that these two are … Sakura and Syaoran of your world?"

"Oh! This world's Syaoran is really smart too!"

"HOEE?! The meatbun is talking!"

"Moko-chan is not a meat bun… Sakura-chan… ne?" the girl, whose name is also Sakura stepped forward and Syaoran pulled out his sword. The other Syaoran did the same thing. They both glared at each other protecting the ladies.

"Tch. Oi. Shiro Manjuu! Are there any feathers here?"

"Hmm… not sure… eh?… I can feel strong powers coming from those two."

"Sakura-chan! Syaoran-kun!"

"Hai?" They all answered except Li Syaoran.

"Oh… this world's Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun…"

"I'm Knomoto Sakura… etou… Call me Kinomoto. This is Li Syaoran. Call him Li. Is that alright?"

"That's better. Uhh… do you by any means use magic?"

"Ha—"

"Sakura." Li Syaoran faced Fai. "… Why are you asking?"

"We're looking for Sakura-chan's feather and Moko-chan sensed your powers instead."

"Hoe? Oh yeah! Maybe that was the aura we felt earlier!"

"Now that you said it Sakura, it's gone." Sakura took another step towards Sakura K.

"Princess…" Syaoran held her hand.

"Syaoran-kun. It's alright. Ne, Sakura-chan?"

"Hoe? Hai! Sakura-chan!" the two Sakura smiled at each other.

"Hmmm… this is hard… I can feel the feather but can't locate it."

"Sakura look at the sky…" Syaoran said, looking at it.

"Hoe?"

Everyone looked at the sky and saw a thick cloud. Then, rain, snow and firefly-like things started to fall.

"Are those… MY Sakura Cards?"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Did you like it?  
Please review!  
Thanks! =D


	2. Chapter 2

Omadase!! xD  
This is my birthday treat for all of you!! hha. =D  
Thanks again to Wings of Wind. =)

ENJOY!!

Chapter II

"Why are they on loose? You didn't use them." Syaoran said, still looking at the sky.

"I don't know. My key is still here."

"Get them back, Sakura."

Sakura nodded and transformed the key to the staff and stepped forward into the rain.

Meanwhile, the travelers are surprised by Sakura's enormous amount of power.

"CLOUD! RAIN! SNOW! GLOW! Come back to a card now!" Sakura held her hand out, waiting for the cards. Nothing happened. "Why? Why aren't they listening to me?!"

"Calm down. Crying won't do anything. Try using Windy." She wiped her tears and used Windy just like Syaoran said. But, the card made its way to her instead of getting the cards. Li Syaoran and Syaoran protected Sakura and the Princess.

"What's going on?" Kurogane asked.

"We, too, don't know. Somehow, the cards are not listening to their Mistress, which is Sakura." Syaoran looked at her who is shocked by the cards actions.

"They look nice together. They really care about each other." The Princess said while Li Syaoran is calming Sakura, now on her knees, crying.

"Princess …?"

"Sakura-chan is jealous!!"

"E-eh?! Fay-san! That's --!" Princess Sakura blushed.

Syaoran looked at them, "She's right…"

Then, the rest of the Elemental Cards went flying out of Sakura's pocket, and activated their own.

"This is dangerous!"

"Syaoran-kun… my cards -- !"

"I keep on telling you. Stop crying!"

"They want to tell you something." said the princess, looking at the cards in the sky. Everyone turned their faces on her, all confused.

"Hoe?"

"They can't concentrate nor control their powers… Don't you have any card that we can talk to normally?"

"Hoe? Etou… Oh Yeah!" Sakura stood up and threw a card in the air. "MIRROR!!"

Mirror , just after going out of the mirror (sorry if it's confusing…), fell on her knees and held her head, her face showing pain.

"Mirror-san! Are you alright?" Sakura knelt beside her.

"Please… help us… it's too strong… Stop that sound…!"

"Sound? What sound?"

"We don't know… It's making us… out of control…"

"Fay-san, maybe it's the Princess' feather."

"You can say that, ne? Kuro-pon?"

"Tch. Shut up. We should just hurry up and get it."

"Is it really powerful?" Li Syaoran interrupted.

"Well, it is. Many people want to get hold of it. Even just one feather is really powerful." Kurogane answered.

"Wow! Kuro-rin is so cool!" Mokona teased.

"Then, its magic is what the cards are hearing?" Li Syaoran asked.

"Maybe. Since they're both made of magic." Syaoran answered.

"Where is it?"

"Mokona."

"Hmmmmmmmmm………. There's so many auras… it's hard to tell."

"Princess Sakura and Sakura K. pointed at the clock tower.

"Princess, are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well, Kinomoto-san, Li-san, would you accompany us?"

"Yes, of course." Li assured them.

"I need to save my cards…" Sakura said, looking at Mirror who returned to a card and flew away.

And so, they all went to the clock tower, together.

"Sakura, how'd you know the feather's location?"

"I'm not so sure, Syaoran-kun. But I can feel it."

"I think it's because you and our Sakura-chan have the same soul." Fay said, leaning between their shoulders from the back.

"HOOEEE?!?!"

"Oh… Sorry."

"Hoe? No. umm. What do you mean 'same soul'?"

"Sakura-chan. You live a different life in a different place, a different world but you have the same soul and body… and from what I see, you have the same personality too."

"Then, Syaoran-kun and… uhh… that Syaoran, too?"

"Hai."

"Oi. Stop chatting and hurry."

"Hai~! Kuro-pon~!" Mokona shouted.

"You, meatbun!!" Mokona jumped to Princess Sakura to avoid Kurogane.

"What about that?" Li Syaoran asked.

"Well, Mokona is the one who helps us a lot. Mokona can travel through different dimensions or worlds and Mokona can sense the feathers too (sorry for the Mokonas, I don't know if I should use 'she' or 'he'. Any help?)."

"That's not what I meant. What on earth is it? Why is it talking?"

Mokona jumped to Fai's shoulder and faced Li Syaoran, smiling. Li Syaoran stared at Mokona."Mokona is a magical creature too! Just like your cards. But I'm independent!"

Then, Sakura K., Li Syaoran and the rest stopped. Everyone felt an aura coming to them. The ground started to shake, like a very big and heavy thing is walking.

"Don't tell me that…" Sakura said as a small cute girl appeared in front of them. "…POWER…"

Power disappeared and reappeared in front of Kurogane and pushed him.

"Wait! Power doesn't do that!"

"You want to play, kid?"

"Be careful! Don't underestimate her! She's really, really strong." Li Syaoran exclaimed.

"That's nothing to Kuro-rin. Let's leave him."

"Hoe?"

"Kurogane-san is fine with it." Syaoran said.

"Let's go then. If we don't hurry, the snow will cover up everything." Li Syaoran said, holding Sakura's hand. She smiled and they left. Princess Sakura saw their hands intertwined and looked at Syaoran.

"Is there something wrong, Princess?"

"Eh?" the Princess shook her head and lowered her head, hiding the red lines under her eyes.

"Princess…?"

" Bye, Kuro-rin!" Mokona shouted, waving at Kurogane as they all go to the clock tower.

"So… what should we play? Huh? Power?"

Power smiled. She pulled a vine from the tree and threw the other end to Kurogane.

"Tug of War?" She nodded. She had fun the last time she played that even though she lost.

"Get ready, kid." She grinned.

Kurogane pulled the vine. His eyes widened, seeing Power not exerting any force at all. Power just stood there, giggling. Power pulled too, pulling Kurogane with it.

"Heh. This will be fun." Kurogane chuckled.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading!  
Sorry for the naming. It's kinda hard, you know?  
Oh well. Please review!  
Just click that green button there. Ne? Ne? Ne? xD

Ja! Mata ne?


	3. Chapter 3

Omadaseshimashite!  
Here it is!  
ENJOY!

Chapter III

The troupe went on running to the clock tower. The rain, snow, glow, wind, and thunder haven't stopped yet. The people on the streets are mostly asleep. Those inside their houses are afraid and confused on what's going on.

Just a little more and they will reach the tower. Just as everyone reached the school's gate, Sakura felt a Card. She turned around to Fay and pushed him back. Fight appeared from the bushes and hit Sakura. She was thrown away. Her back hit the wall and lost consciousness.

"Sakura!" Li Syaoran ran to her. "Oi! Wake up!"

She nodded and looked at Fight who was facing her. The card blinked and looked away. Fay stood up and got ready to fight the card.

"Fay-san! Don't!" Princess Sakura exclaimed.

"But… we can't just leave it like this." He said and faced Fight again.

The card leapt to him and kicked him straight in the face.

"Fay!!"

"Mokona, Fay-san will be alright."

"But, Syaoran..."

Fay jumped back, almost flying, standing on top of the wall. Fight ran to him and punched the wall. Fay dodged her. "Oh my~. She's fast and strong. This won't be so easy." Syaoran-kun! Li-kun! You go on and I'll deal with this!"

"Yes." Syaoran took the Princess' hand and Li Syaoran carried Sakura K. on her back.

"Well then, we leave her to you." Li said.

"Hai~!" and the four went inside the school, heading to the tower.

Fight headed to Fay again and this time, he did not avoid her. Instead, he counter-attacked. She was aiming to his face but he bent down and kicked her away. She flew back to the bushes and Fay stood up. He whispered a spell and whistled, blue waving lines coming out of his mouth. Fight jumped to him again. He looked at her and she froze. Everything stopped: the rain, the snow, the glow, the wind, the thunder, everything. It seems like time stopped for all of the cards.

"I can't stop those inside the Clock Tower. It's not just the feather that's stopping me. Something else is stopping me."

Meanwhile, the others arrived in front of the clock tower.

"We're here." Li Syaoran said.

"Mokona, is the feather here?" Syaoran asked.

"Hmm… Yup! But there are more cards inside…there's even a barrier here."

"Shield… ne?" Sakura stepped nearer to the entrance and held her hand out. When her hand reached the door, a spark appeared and a bluish-green shield was shown. "Just like I thought."

"Sakura, are you alright?"

"Let's go?" She said, not answering Li Syaoran's question.

He smiled and nodded.

The princess saw them smile to each other and it reminded her of Syaoran's smile. She looked at him who was taking out his sword. "Syaoran-kun? What are you doing?"

"I think this can break the barrier."

"You're right. Syaoran-kun, why don't you help him?" Sakura K. said cheerfully.

Li Syaoran took his sword too and stood in front of the entrance. They wielded their sword and the shield started to break.

"Let's hurry!" Syaoran exclaimed.

Syaoran, Princess Sakura, Li Syaoran and Sakura K. ran inside. The mistress' eyes widened when she saw the inside.

"Maze?!"

When she looked around, she found no one with her. It looks like Maze placed them on different places as soon as they entered the tower.

"Syaoran-kun!! Sakura-chan!! Syaoran-kun!! Where are you?!"

No response. It's so quiet. Tears began to fall from her eyes. She was alone. "Syaoran-kun… *sob**sob*… 'Crying won't do anything!'" She wiped her tears, gathering all her courage. "This won't do anything, like Syaoran-kun said." And she walked into the maze, trying her best to find Syaoran and the two travelers.

*Princess Sakura

Princess Sakura opened her eyes and… "Eh? Clow Country?!" She turned around, searching for Syaoran but he wasn't there. "Syaoran-kun!!"

"Sakura."

"Eh?" She looked again and found SYoaran walking to her. "Syaoran-kun… Why are we here? Shouldn't we be at –"

"Sakura. I love you."

"Eh?… Eh?! What're you talking about, Syaoran-kun?" She said, flushing.

"Just call me Syaoran, like before."

"Like before? Did I call you Syaoran before? I don't remember calling you—" Syaoran stopped her from talking by placing his lips over hers. Her eyes widened, her mind confused, and her heart beating so fast like never before. His arms wrapped around her body, pulling her closer. 'Syaoran-kun… 'She closed her eyes, giving in to the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, responding to the kiss.

*Syaoran

Syaoran is in front of a familiar big house. His eyes widened when he realized that he's in front of Yuuko's shop. "Why --?"

"Syaoran!" He looked at where the voice is coming and saw the princess, smiling at him.

'Eh? She called me… 'Syaoran' …'

"Syaoran! I remember everything now! I remember everything about you… and my feelings."

"Remember? But that can't be."

"Why? You gathered all of the feathers now and we're here to give Moko-chan to Yuuko-san. After that, we're going back home to Clow Country."

"But –"

"SYAORAN!! SYAORAN!!"

Syaoran opened his eyes and saw Mokona crying and sweating on top of him.

"Mokona…?"

"Syaoran, are you alright? You were dreaming."

"Dreaming? I see…"

"Sakura isn't waking up…"

"Princess?" Sakura was there sleeping silently beside him. Syaoran moved closer to her and lifted her head. "Princess. Please wake up. Open your eyes."

"…"

"Sakura."

Sakura moaned and opened her eyes. "Syaoran-kun…" She remembered her dream and gasped.

"Princess?"

She quickly stood and hid her face. She was blushing. "Anou… Where is Sakura-chan?"

"Mokona doesn't know. When I woke up, you and Syaoran are both asleep." Mokona answered.

"What is this place?" Syaoran asked, standing up.

"It's one of her cards."

"How did you know Princess?"

"I just know. Let's find them."

"Yes, Princess."

*Li Syaoran

Syaoran unfolded his eyes and hastily sat. He was confused. "Why am I here in a hotel room? Sakura?!"

"What is it, Syaoran-kun?" He turned around and saw Sakura, sitting beside him who just woke up.

He blinked. And blinked. And blinked. "EEHHH?!?!"

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura tilted her head.

"Wh-wha-what are we… doing… here?"

"Hoe? Well, it's our honeymoon."

"Ho-honey-honeymoon…? Eh? No!! We're not even married yet! I haven't proposed yet! And we're not finished with our studies yet!!"

She sighed and climbed down the bed and approached him.

"You're weird. Syaoran." She leaned to him and her face is only a few inches away from his.

He blushed. "Wh-what are you –"

"Kiss me." She closed her eyes and moved closer.

He gulped, his face as red as a tomato. Then, he closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes, he observed that he's not in the room anymore. Instead, he's inside The Maze.

"A dream…?"

"There you are!! Syaoran-kun!!"

"Eh? Sakura?"

She jumped to him, embracing him. "Thank goodness you're alright."

"What do you mean?"

"As you can see, we're inside the Maze. When we entered the Clock Tower it scattered us around. I'm just not sure about the others though."

"I see. But what about that dream?"

"Dream?"

"I had a… dream."

"What dream?"

"Eh? Uhh… it's nothing important…"

"You're blushing."

"Eh? No. I mean… uhh.. Did you had a dream before searching for me?"

She shook her head. "I didn't sleep. As soon as I stepped inside, I became alone."

"We should look for them."

She nodded and stood up. "Let's go?"

"Yeah."

…

'It's better not to tell her that. But, if it is the Dream that means that 'that' is what my heart really wanted…' He thought, messing up his hair.

Sakura looked at him, sweat dropping. "Sya-Syaoran-kun…"

-----------------------------------------------

Dou?? xD  
Review wa wasurenaide ne?

Ja! Mata!


	4. Chapter 4

*sigh* School has been really tiring lately.  
I'm really sorry for the long wait.  
Hope this one's gonna be fine.

CHAPTER IV

And so, Princess Sakura and Syaoran walked and walked, searching for the other two inside the big Maze and the other two, Sakura K. and Li Syaoran, are doing the same.

"Princess, are you sure this is the right way?" Syaoran asked while following the princess carefully.

"Not really… but I think we should follow this route." She answered not looking in his way.

"I understand." He said, smiling.

*meanwhile…

"Sakura, I think we should turn here." He suggested, pointing to the left turn.

"No. let's go straight." She insisted, walking straight forward.

"I'm going here."

"What? Syaoran-kun!" She dashed to him and pulled his arm. "I'm not asking about your dream anymore so you have to follow me if you don't want me to ask again!" she exclaimed, grinning to him.

"What?! That's unfair." He pouted.

"Then, tell me about that dream you had." She hissed.

"Let's go straight." He said, walking past Sakura. 'I'm definitely keeping that as a secret.'

Sakura giggled and followed.

*and then…

Princess Sakura and Syaoran turned left.

Sakura K. and Li Syaoran turned right.

"HOE?!?!" Sakura screamed upon seeing the two.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?!" The princess shouted at her as well.

"Oh! It's you! I was surprised, sorry." She apologized, chuckling.

"I was the one who got surprised by you." Princess Sakura sweat dropped.

"Oi. The exit…" Li Syaoran said.

"… there." Syaoran said, continuing Li Syaoran's statement and both pointing to the exit ahead of them.

"Well then, let's go and stop the Cards." Sakura K. said, smiling at the Princess.

"Yeah." Princess Sakura smiled back.

Everyone rushed to the exit. As soon as they all stepped out, the Maze disappeared.

All their jaws dropped. They were a few meters away from the entrance.

Li Syaoran blinked and pulled Sakura K. "We should hurry."

"Oh. Yeah."

The four went up the stairs and felt the feather's aura… stronger… and stronger.

Meanwhile, outside, Fay was sitting beside the wall, still whistling from time to time. The Cards are still frozen because of Fay's magic.

A guy in black was heading to Fay. "Oi." He was carrying a pink small little girl.

"Hello~. Kuro-rin~." Fay said, standing up.

"You used magic huh?" he asked, putting the girl down. It was Power, unconscious.

The magician didn't answer but just smiled back.

The four young teens finally reached the top.

"Mekkyo!" Mokona shouted with opened eyes.

"Something is surrounding it." Syaoran said.

"Flower." Sakura K. walked to it and touched the flowers around it. 'Flower… go outside, please.' She whispered to it.

The flowers flew outside through the window while Syaoran took the feather and then – BOG!

"Hoe?" Everyone ran to the window and looked down. "Flower?!" she gasped. Flower was lying at the bottom of the tower. She's stunned.

"Sakura, look." Li Syaoran told Sakura K.

Sakura K. slowly lifted her head and saw the town almost covered in snow. But that's not what shocked them. The Cards did. They stopped. The feather isn't inside the princess yet; Sakura didn't call them back yet, so how come they stopped?

Sakura called on to the Cards, lifting up her hand and waited for the Cards to return to her. But they stayed frozen and stunned. Then, Sakura K. and Li Syaoran felt another presence. An unfamiliar one. It was active and strong. It's stopping Sakura K. voice and power from reaching the Cards.

"I can't call the Cards if this won't stop." She cried.

"Who is it?" Li Syaoran asked.

"It's Fay-san." Princess Sakura answered in a serious tone.

"It's true that Fay-san can use magic but he –. " Syaoran insisted.

"It's him. I'm sure."

*whistle* *whistle*

"What was that sound?" Sakura K. asked.

"Sakura, the Cards." Li Syaoran exclaimed.

"Hoe?" The Sakura Cards are coming back to her one by one. They flew and danced around her as if they're apologizing. "Oh yeah!"

"What?" Syaoran asked.

"I'll use this." She said, throwing up a card. 'Remove the fear from all of the people and bring back the smile and hope to them.' "HOPE!"

The Hope flew to the sky on top of Tomoeda. Opening her eyes, she smiled and little pink hearts with feathers showered the town. Every single person in the town smiled. The snow melted and the darkness disappeared. Everything went back to normal.

As soon as The Hope went back to Sakura, she collapsed. Li Syaoran caught her.

"Is she all right?" Princess Sakura asked, worried about her friend.

"Yeah. She's just tired." Li Syaoran responded, looking at Sakura's smiling face.

"Princess." Syaoran walked to her and handed the feather.

The Princess smiled and the feather went in to her body making her collapse as well.

Li Syaoran opened his mouth to ask but saw him smiling at her.

"Let's go back." He said instead.

"Yes."

Li Syaoran carried Sakura K. on his back and Syaoran carried the princess on his arms (bridal style! =D) as they go out of the tower.

"You should tell her soon." Li Syaoran said.

"Eh?" Syaoran was confused.

"Your feelings. I can't believe that there is actually someone that's like me."

"She doesn't remember me."

"Hey. That's not a reason. That shouldn't stop you. You're with her right now. You always help her. Besides, she'll remember you someday."

"She won't."

"Eh?"

"We made a trade. To get Mokona who can let us travel to different worlds, we need to pay a price. Our relationship. She won't remember me even if we gather all the feathers. Even if you tell her, she'll forget it right away."

"I'm sorry. But that's horrible. And who the hell would want that as compensation? Still, as I can see, she has feelings for you too."

"Eh?" Syaoran stopped walking, his eyes widening.

"Oi. Let's go to my place."

"Y-yes."

They came out of the tower and saw Fay and Kurogane waiting outside the clock tower for them.

* * *

Wait for the next okay? Just a little more for the relationship. hhe.

Ja! Hope you like it!

Please Review!! ^^,


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the last chapter!!!  
Wai!! Hhe^^,

Chapter V

Princess Sakura opened her eyes, realizing that she was inside a big room. The green curtains are moving because of the wind from outside. The sky is dark. It's already night. The princess looked around for a clock and found one behind her.

'9:00PM'

Then, she noticed something move and moan beside her. She removed the blanket slowly, away from it. There, she saw Sakura Kinomoto, the girl who helped them get her feather. Sakura K. was rubbing her eyes. She's waking up.

"Good evening, Sakura-chan," the princess greeted her with a smile.

"Good eve— Evening?" she jumped and checked the clock.

It's true.

They have been sleeping for hours.

"Can I ask something?" Princess Sakura asked while Sakura walked to the mirror and fixed herself.

"What?"

"Where are we?"

She chuckled and faced her. "This is Li Syaoran's room. We're in his house."

"Eeeh? Is that all right?" she asked again, blushing and jumping off the bed.

Sakura K. almost laughed at her reaction. "Of course it is!"

"…"

"Ne, Sakura-chan. You like Syaoran-kun right? I mean YOUR Syaoran-kun…"

"Well… That's… umm…" The princess blushed even more and hid her face, searching for an answer. Does she like him? Or maybe… she loves him. She never really given much thought about it. And now that she thinks about it, she is certain that she wants to be with him… always… and forever. She wants him to stay with her. She wants him to be happy and doesn't want her to be hurt.

"That's L-O-V-E!! I'm sure of it!" Sakura K. giggled.

"Eh? But –" She broke off because of a loud laugh that sounded like a guy and is close to a scream.

They both rushed to see what happened.

They opened the door and…

"Hooeee?!" / "Eeeehh?!"

It was all messed up. Empty bottles of liquor are scattered on the ground. Kurogane, Fay, and Mokona are drinking. They're all red.

"It's really delicious! Try one, Sakura and Sakura!" Mokona said throwing a bottle for each of them.

"My my… They're still underage Mokona." Fay took the bottles back.

"Anou… Where's Syaoran-kun?" Sakura K. asked.

"They're outside. Tch. They don't want to drink at all. They're no fun." Kurogane answered and drunk another bottle.

The two Sakura went outside to see their loved ones.

They seemed to be talking about a serious thing.

"What're you talking about?" The Mistress asked, surprising the two.

"Sakura? You're awake," Li Syaoran said. Then he pulled her hand, and whispered to her ears. "Let's leave them alone."

"Hoe?"

He just smiled and looked at the other Syaoran before going in.

"Princess… I have something to say…" he gathered all her courage to say those three words.

"Syaoran-kun…" she blushed and remembered Sakura K.'s words.

"I…" they both said in unison.

They blinked and laughed at themselves.

"Go on, Princess."

"Eh? But I –"

"Mokona is so sleepy! But we should head to the next world now!" Mokona jumped to Sakura, followed by Kurogane and Fay (both drunk and dizzy) and Sakura K. and Li Syaoran (thinking about the confession). Mokona landed on the Princess' head that made her step twice and fall forward and Syaoran leaned down to caught her.

Their eyes widened at the moment she stopped falling. Her lips were on his! The rest were all jaw-dropped on this scene, even Mokona.

She quickly stood up and hid her face. Syaoran did the same thing.

Everyone smiled and Mokona's wings grew, showing the magic circle.

"Moko-chan! Wait!" The Princess pleaded but Mokona isn't listening.

The other two travelers ran to them while Princess Sakura thanked Sakura K. "Thank you."

"That's nothing. We'll meet again right? I'll introduce you to Tomoyo-chan."

"Tomoyo-chan?"

"My best friend."

"Really? I know someone who has the same name. and she's my best friend as well."

"I see. Ja! Goodbye!"

"Bye!" and they all disappeared.

"That was a unique adventure. Ne, Syaoran-kun?"

"Yeah…Did you saw?"

"Saw what?"

"They're holding each other's hand."

"Hoe? I didn't! Ugh!"

"Oi, Sakura."

"What?"

He pulled her hand and her head and brought his lips to hers. He gave her a sweet and tender kiss. Sakura closed her eyes and touched his warm and well-toned chest.

He broke the kiss and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?"

"The dream."

"Dream?"

"Yeah. In my dream, I kissed you."

"Hoe?" she blushed, realizing that the Dream shows what your heart really wants.

He blushed too. Remembering that in his dream, it wasn't only a kiss. Then again, he was happy that deep within his heart, he doesn't want to simply kiss her or sleep with her, but to marry her and be with her… for eternity.

O-WA-Ri

* * *

Yatta!!!!  
Owatta desu~!  
Ureshii!!!

Thank you for reading!!!

And for those who simply read and add this story to favorites or alerts, please, even just for this last one, review.

Arigatou guzaimasu!!

Ja! Mata ne?

xDDD


End file.
